Las Alas Blancas Del Misterio
by J.L. Michaelsonn
Summary: It's set during SuperS. Introduces a mysterious new power. (Warning: Not for people who love Rini.)
1. Default Chapter Title

"La Alas Blancas Del Misterio (The White Wings Of Mystery), Part 1"  
By: J.L Michaelsonn  
  
The Dead Moon Circus raged as the Amazon Trio sat at the bar, scattered with photos of young women.   
"I'm so tired of failures," muttered Tiger's Eye, leafing through the pictures.   
"Of your failures," corrected Fish Eye disdainfully with his pitiful falsetto voice.   
"Well, do you think you could do any better?" he demanded.  
The feminine, blue-haired man only shrugged. "I--"  
Suddenly, everything started to quake. The bar shook frantically, causing photographs to fly.  
The three men leapt to their feet. They could hear the other circus freaks shrieking hysterically.  
"What's happening?!" yelled Fish Eye.  
Hawk's Eye replied, "I think the sky is falling!"  
And then, the shaking stopped. If the trio had been outside, they would have seen that a large black portal had  
opened the clear, azure sky, and a white flash had escaped before the portal closed again.   
Tiger's Eye fell very still. "There's a very dark power nearby."  
  
A very dark power....  
Rini was dreaming sweetly.  
She was lost. Alone, in that mystical forest glade. Overhead, the sky shimmered with auroras, and the air was thick   
and soft with floral perfumes. There were beautiful trees and plants all around her. Her ears perked at the small sound of  
a hoof striking the ground. She turned quickly, but the was nothing there.   
"Pegasus! Where are you?" she called forlornly, wishing with all her heart for him to appear and speak quietly to her.  
She smiled at the sound of distant whinnying. Rini looked up, expecting the friendly form of Pegasus to flutter down.  
Instead, the shimmering sky turned pure black. All the trees and bushes died and shriveled up. Then, with a burst of  
intense light, a white figure soared down from an ebon cloud. The creature had a sleek, graceful horeslike body, with wide,  
glistening white feathered wings. Its coat was bright and clean, a luster like pearl, shining with its own light.   
It stamped the air with silver hooves, and had a long, flowing silver mane and tail.  
But while Rini took in all of its beauty, she was also horrified. The creature's eyes weren't a gentle golden orange,  
but a glowing scarlet, like beams of light from Hell. But most frightening of all, was the long, golden horn from its forehead.   
It was very sharp-looking, and it gleamed like a warrior's sword. And it was dripping lasciviously with a thick crimson liquid.  
Blood!  
Rini screamed in terror. The anti-pegasus regarded her with one fiery eye. It furiously snorted red flames from  
its nostrils.   
It lowered its head.  
It charged.   
Before Rini could run, she was impaled through the side with the bloody horn.   
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
STAY TUNED FOR PART TWO..... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

"Las Alas Blancas Del Misterio (The White Wings Of Mystery) Part 2"  
By: J. L. Michaelsonn  
  
Serena idly walked towards Raye's place for study buddies. She yawned, tired and hungry. Typical.   
To her left, was a pair of grand black iron gates with narrow bars and a curved shape. Above the gates,   
an arch read, "Andromeda Academy" in a flowing calligraphy. There was a group of girls a few years older than Serena  
standing outside, wearing identical uniforms. It had a long, pleated forest green skirt and a long-sleeved ivory top with a   
green sailor-style collar, edged with a single black stripe. The shirt was finished with forest green trim and cuffs, and fancy   
gold clasp buttons down the front.   
The group of girls were chatting in low tones. Serena saw they were smoking. She kept walking, then suddenly  
tripped. The smokers erupted in loud, infectious laughter. They were privately jeering in a foreign language Serena guessed  
was Spanish.   
Serena shouted, "Don't laugh at me!"   
She bust into bawling tears.   
Most girls rolled their eyes.   
"What a baby," said a blue-haired one.   
Another snickered, "Huh. I wonder if she'll cry more if we hurt her."  
Serena stopped breathing. They weren't....  
A tall, strong-looking blond that reminded Serena vaugely of Amara grabbed her left arm. A raven-tessed girl   
picked up her right. Despite all her struggling, her captors held her tight. They circeled her, like wolves rounding in a deer.  
She felt a massive pain from her stomach. One of them, with purple braids, had socked her hard. She doubled over,   
but another blow followed, this one from a curly green-locked girl.  
A redhead drew back her fist. Serena closed her eyes.  
"Hey."   
Everyone pulled back. Emerging from the slightly-ajar gate came a beautiful girl. She was very tall, with long   
silver hair that fell straight down her back like a winter waterfall. Her viridian teal eyes were coolly taking in the situation.   
Like all the others, she wore the green and ivory uniform, but carried a black school valise that hung from a long strap over  
her shoulder. She had bright, glossy red lipstick and black hoops in her ears.   
The crowdlooked respectful and a little awed. Some whispered.   
They quickly dissipated, fleeing the scene. Serena caught her breath slowly, then turned back to her savior.   
"Th-thank you," she gasped.  
The girl smiled. It was a strange smile, secretive and almost wicked. "No problem. I do it all the time. You'd  
be surprised how many little ones like you get their ribs cracked."  
Serena was bewildered. This elite, old-fashioned school was full of beatings and cigarettes? No way.  
"My name is Serena Tsukino." She held out her hand.  
The girl shook hands with her. Her fingers were cold and strong, like steel. "Helen Epona."  
The sun glinted in her iris-violet eyes. Serena's own blue ones widened. But weren't they--?  
Helen laughed, which sounded musical and crisp. "They change color."  
Serena said, "Wow."  
"Yeah." Helen nodded briefly. "Listen, I've got places to go and people to see right now, but maybe I'll catch   
you later. Now, gotta fly." She left.  
"Bye bye!" Serena waved. Wow, what a cool new friend. She couldn't wait to tell Rini and the other girls.  
Speaking of which, Rini was a gloomy mood today.  
She had mentioned something or other about bad dreams.  
Oh, well.   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
KEEP WATCH FOR PART THREE!!  



	3. Default Chapter Title

"Las Alas Blancas Del Misterio (The White Wings of Mystery), Part Three"  
By: J. L. Michaelsonn  
  
Several weeks later, Rini's nightmare continued. Each night, once again she was back in that enchanted forest  
glen waiting for Pegasus. The sky fell dark, and the anti-pegasus would land and stab her. She would feel the pain erupt   
and radiate through her small body. Waves of pain and fear and panic coursed into her mind. Then, she would abruptly   
awaken to softly shining starlight in her attic room.   
Yet, one night, Rini stared down in horror as, in this dream, the anti-pegasus slit the real Pegasus's pure white   
throat with its bloody horn.   
Pegasus moaned in agony, "Help me, my Rini. Don't you care about me...?"   
"NOOO!!!" Rini screamed, then she heard the laughing of triumph from the Anti-pegasus. It was sharp and cold,  
like a frozen wind, burning with something like wickedness. Rini ran to Pegasus, then recoiled as her hands were covered with   
the warm, sweet blood, and his eyes faded into gray.   
  
Rini bolted awake, quickly lifting her hands to investigate them. She nearly yelped when she saw a bright, red stain.  
Like blood.  
But it seemingly diappeared, leaving her tiny hands clean.   
She curled into a ball on her bed, shivering.   
  
Serena noticed later that day how despondant Rini was.   
"Rini, "she said, "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, Serena," she answered almost emptily.   
It was just the two of them, walking down a bustling street toward a suave cafe, neither had ever been to. It was  
a small brick building with large, clear windows. A black-and-pale-purple hanging sign welcomef them into "Dream Tree Cafe."  
Inside, the light was mainly from the sunshine outside, with fancy Victorian lamps that gave off rosy and golden light.   
Toward the rear of the bar and tables, was a stage set for up-and-coming rock stars. The furniture was modern, black steel   
pipe with maroon cushions, and there were oriental rugs adorning the floor. The air seemed smokey and pungent with  
incense.   
Serena looked around, searching.   
Rini asked, annoyed, "What are we doing, Serena?"  
"I want you to meet my friend," came the reply.   
Serena yelled excitedly, "Hey Helen!"  
The single bartender looked up from polishing the smooth burgundy surface of the bar. She smiled.  
"Hi, Serena."  
The pair approached the bar carefully. Serena had no idea that Helen had invited her here because she worked   
here. Helen was still beautiful and aloof, stylish and casual in a black halter top and well-worn jeans. Her silver tresses   
hung loosely from a black sash, and she wore an Indian red bindi between her eyebrows. Her long, French-manicured fingenails  
were a dark, metallic blue. Exotic, just like this place. Helen tucked the rag into her back pocket.   
"Well?"  
"What?"  
"What do you think of the place?" She suddenly noticed Rini who popped up onto a barstool.   
"It's neat." Serena cast another scrutiny of the dive-like club.   
Helen chuckled. Rini suddenly realized the laugh was familiar...Where....?  
The tall girl leaned down. "I don't believe we've met. What's you're name?"   
Aiming for polite, but coming off shy, she said, "Rini."  
"I'm Helen. Helen Epona." Helen's golden amber eyes sparkled. "Want a Shirley Temple?"  
Rini shrugged. With a flash of silver, the other set to work. Shaking glasses together,  
adding liquids, then finishing with a paper umbrella and cherries, Helen moved an efficient grace that was nearly ethereal.  
Rini couldn't help the proud glow as she sipped her sophoisticated drink.   
Serena gazed jealously. Then, outside, a scream was emitted.   
The future mother and daughter looked to see Tiger's Eye capture a young woman.  
"Excuse us, Helen," Serena babbled as she and Rini made a quick exit.   
The now sienna-eyed girl just grinned. Evilly.  
  
Serena and Rini transformed. They gave their speeches, and Tiger's Eyes called a circus freak to fight them.  
It emerged from his shadow as a woman with bright green skin and red hair, dressed in a leotard, swinging  
on a trapeze from the sky. Sailor Moon screamed dementedly as they dodged the swing, and Tiger's Eye gloated. The  
other Inner Scouts had joined them and Tuxedo Mask had joined them, but the Acrobat was just too good.  
Sailor Mini-Moon knelt and prayed the Twinkle Bell. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then, her worst  
nightmare came true.  
The sky blackened. Everyone was startled. With the blast of light, the Anti-Pegasus appeared. It glared at  
Mini-Moon, then circled like a vulture about the group for a few seconds. It landed.   
Always the naive, Sailor Moon waited for her rod. And waited. Shocked, she watched the creature land   
next to Tiger's Eye and gestured for him to peer into the girl's dreams. He smiled delightedly, as the Anti-Pegasus turned   
back to the pitiful group that was trembling.   
It snorted crimson flames with insane heat.  
It tossed its head and silver mane.  
The blood dripped from its gold horn, more lascivious than ever.  
A silver hoof pawed the ground.  
With one smooth motion, it levelled the horn and ran....  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
LOOK FOR THE EXCITING CONCLUSION TO THIS CLIFFHANGER IN PART FOUR!  



End file.
